Forevermore
by yHime
Summary: Step by step they reach their forever. 2759. Birthday fic for dear Tsunayoshi.


A/N: This story was started a while ago and I didn't really plan to publish this one for Tsuna's birthday, but obviously my muse decided differently.

This story was, simply put, filled with smut and fluffy goodness of the 2759 variety. I thought I would never finish it, tbh. It was taking forever to be written out – I have never spent this many hours straight to write a story cause I'm more of the type to write sections on random times on train trips. But Tsuna's birthday had made this felt like writing a story with a due date (not unlike an assignment.) *laughs*

So, without further ado, enjoy!

(And a VERY HAPPY BIRTHDAY to you, Tsuna!)

_14.10.2012_

Warning: This story contains yaoi & all that's entailed in male/male environment. As well as a great dose of fluff. Please bewarned.

Pairing: Tsuna/Goku (2759.)

Disclaimer: KHR and its characters do not belong to me but rather to the creative and awesome Akira Amano. *cry in despair*

* * *

**Forevermore**

* * *

The first time they kissed, it was when they just found out about each other's more-than-platonic mutual feelings. Giddy with happiness and with grins so wide looking almost unnatural, the new couple had shifted closer without realising it themselves.

When they came to realise their close proximity, their grins vanished, only to be replaced by tentative smiles and before long, the distance between them was closed and their lips met in a soft, chaste kiss; almost like a promise of their feelings.

_I will always protect and love you. _

* * *

The first time they went anywhere further than kisses, it was when Tsuna had decided to sleep over in his boyfriend's bedroom within the Vongola mansion for the first time. Being young men at the peak of their physical ability, the physical attraction called for them and the knowledge that they could touch and do the things that they'd always thought to be impossible (being the insecure, shy boys that they were) were overwhelming.

They'd used their hands to bring each other to completion that night. Words of adoration and love filling in the air, along with their gasps and moans. It was careful, unsure and _perfect_.

Tsuna had gone back home with a smile so secretive that it took even Reborn a few minutes to figure it out.

* * *

The first time they had gone further than using their hands, it had been in less than romantic circumstances.

They had been drunk out of their minds. Tsuna and all of his guardians had been celebrating his twenty first birthday and everyone saw it as his responsibility to consume alcohol as soon as his age allows it. Despite the couple's initial reluctance to drinking it, they ended up somehow as wasted as their friends.

The fell asleep amongst all of the snoring bodies around them and Tsuna was awakened in the middle of the night by Gokudera's body – that he was using as a very comfortable pillow – that was moving. He somewhat managed to open his heavy eyes and asked the other boy what was wrong.

"Nothing's wrong, Jyudaime. I just need to make a bathroom trip. Go back to sleep."

Hearing the reply, Tsuna realised that it would probably be a good idea for him to go too. He said as much to his right-hand man; and with the help of the other boy's hand, carefully stood so as not to get himself another head-spinning attack that he'd gotten few hours ago.

With sleep-muddled mind, the pair walked towards the direction of the bathroom. It was only when both of them was standing inside the toilet that they'd realised that Tsuna had closed the door behind rather than in front of him. Gokudera had turned questioning eyes towards him and asked him whether he would like to go first.

Tsuna had shaken his head and the silver-haired boy had paused before registering the fact that his boss was expecting him to do his business in front of him. He couldn't help himself from blushing at the thought.

Braving himself, he tried to make his body move and finish his toilet trip as quickly as possible. He flushed the toilet and turned to walk out and give his boyfriend some privacy before realising that the other body had moved to block the exit. Cocking his head sideways in confusion, he was just going to open his mouth and asked Tsuna what was wrong when he realised the look that was present in those chocolate eyes.

It was _the _look. The look that he gets whenever they were giving each other pleasure. His gaze couldn't help but wander lower and he could feel his cheeks burning and his body reacting instantly at the visible sign of arousal on his boss' body tenting the blue jeans. It was rather sudden, but none the less pleasing. It had been awhile since they had been intimate; what with their days spent in the company of their mutual friends defeating the never-ending supply of enemies.

With a move so sudden that made his head spin, Tsuna had pulled him in and pinned him against the door before he realized it. The kiss that soon stole his breath made him rather light-headed with pleasure. It was so unlike his boss to be so…_demanding_, taking full charge of their intimate encounters and Gokudera found the whole thing mind-numbingly arousing.

Tsuna didn't pause before starting his task in disposing Gokudera of his clothes.

"Ne, Gokudera, take off mine too…"

That whispered of hot breath against his ear made him shiver against his will. With shaking fingers he unbuttoned and unzipped Tsuna's jeans and pushed them down that tanned hips; Tsuna soon stepped out of his clothes and gestured for him to do the same. Gokudera quickly complied, heart beating a mile a minute.

The first contact between their lower bodies sent a jolt through his body with a moan that he was unable to stop from escaping. He quickly lifted a hand to block any more sound from making their appearance but Tsuna pulled it away and replaced it with his soft, hot lips instead – something that Gokudera surely would not complain about.

The feeling of Tsuna's bare body against his own was certainly a novel – he couldn't believe that such a thing as this was really happening. But this feeling of unbelievable _rightness _ensure him every single time that it wasn't merely a dream – because there was no way for such a feeling to be a part of his dream no matter how much and often he dreamed. No, this special feeling was something that he could only feel in reality; and this thought never failed to bring warmth to his heart.

It wasn't long before Gokudera was moving along to thrust against his boyfriend's heated flesh; and the sound of their activities felt loud in the confines of the bathroom. He moved his arms around that lithe waist and soon he could feel himself getting closer to his climax.

"Jyu…daime…I'm close…"

Tsuna replied with a hand around his neck that moved his head sideways and lips trailed along the sensitive skin of his neck before with accurate precision, he nibbled on that one spot behind Gokudera's ears that never failed to bring a reaction out of him. And this time was no different because as soon as the pressure of lips, tongue and teeth pressed on that spot, he was gone. Pleasure washed through him and he tightened his hold on that body before muffling his sounds by closing his mouth over Tsuna's warm shoulder. Throughout this, he could feel a wet sensation on his stomach and it took him a few seconds to realize that Tsuna had also come – he released a weak moan at the knowledge.

"We – we should clean up and go back in case anyone else happened to be awake," he suggested as soon as he could think clearly again. Tsuna nodded his agreement; they had never tried to hide their relationship and pretty much everyone had caught on, but it was one thing knowing the two of them are together but it was another matter entirely for them to know exactly how intimate the pair had gotten.

It was better to keep things that are supposed to be private just as it was meant to be – private.

* * *

It wasn't until a few months later that things started to move onto another step once again.

They were lazing around on Tsuna's bed (which, considering the amount of time that Gokudera had been spending in it lately, might as well be called _their _bed instead) after everything's done for the day as usual. Gokudera had been reading a novel and Tsuna entertained himself by watching the other male; Tsuna could never get tired of simply watching him do the simplest of things – his expressive eyes are beautiful to watch.

He'd been caressing his boyfriend's bare back (due to Gokudera's pleasing habit of sleeping shirtless), but one way or another, innocent touches turned purposeful and it wasn't long before Tsuna had Gokudera's frame on top of his, breathless and bare of all aside from the necklace from Tsuna as a present of the start of their relationship that he'd never taken off. When things were starting to speed up, Gokudera suddenly stopped his movement and Tsuna nearly groaned at the loss of frictional contact between their hard members.

"Gokudera, what…?"

Tsuna realized then that Gokudera had been intently watching him and he opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, but before he could voice his question his lover cut him off with his own.

"Ummm, Jyudaime, can I...can I – taste you?"

Tsuna felt his brain short-circuited for a moment. He wasn't sure as to whether his hopeful imagination had come up with that or it really had happened.

"Did – did you just ask –?"

"Yes. But if you feel uncomfortable about it, I'm not going to do it. I'm sorry if I –"

"Yes," Tsuna quickly replied before it was followed by a softer, "_Please._"

Those green eyes widened in surprise before its owner released an almost shy grin at the agreement. Scooting lower, Tsuna could feel his heart speed up at the anticipation. Light kisses trailed all the way down his body before lips found their destination.

Tsuna moaned at the first lick at the tip of his member and the knowledge that Gokudera _wanted _this (wanted to taste him), made him even harder if at all possible. If this was from a single contact, how much better would it feel when Gokudera start for real?

Thankfully he didn't have to wait long and soon he was enveloped in tight, hot wetness of Gokudera's mouth. He whimpered at the overwhelming pleasure cursing through him. Gokudera might be inexperienced (and Tsuna was glad over the fact that he got to be the first, and if he had his ways, the last), but he more than made for it with his enthusiasm and curiosity to try all sorts of method.

The perfection of the pressure and suction, paired with the newness of the experience pulled him to the brink faster than usual. He voiced out his warning, but his lover didn't seem to heed his words. He came with a shout of Gokudera's name.

He pulled the other man up and closer to him to kiss him and he couldn't help but shiver at the lingering taste of something different in that mouth that would undoubtedly be the taste of himself. To think that Gokudera was willing to do such a thing, going as far as _asking_ him about it; he couldn't help but become curious about it himself.

How would Gokudera taste? Would he react as wonderfully as usual if he was to offer the same thing? Or would he be...even more responsive? He shouldered on to test the theory.

Turns out, Gokudera did taste better than himself, to his opinion. And even if the taste was something that he had to get used to, he'd do it a thousand times over because Gokudera's reactions were much _much_ more wonderfully responsive than he initially thought.

* * *

There weren't talks between them about the fact that there was one last step in the physical aspect of their relationship to be taken. They knew that the time will come and there wasn't any reason to rush things – they'd always been doing things in their own pace and it had worked well for them both. If they were ready, there would surely be a sign; a situation or voicing out of this need – and they were honestly satisfied with anything that they could do with the other. Love wasn't about how far they could go with their other half, and despite the danger that they face every day, the believed that time was on their side. They have all the time in the world to do what they wished to do together.

Or at least that was what they believed; until today.

Shaking fingers moved to unbutton white shirt from tanned chest and those pale fingers ran their way around, as if feeling its texture, before pausing on the top of his heart. Those hands stayed still and the figure on top of him silent, as if feeling his heartbeat to make sure of its existence. Knowing what had just happened, Tsuna couldn't blame his lover. If he was in the other's position, he would probably be as bad – if not worse.

Seeing Hayato so distressed made his chest ache, and he couldn't help himself from wanting to offer even the slightest comfort to the other male. He moved his arms and placed his palms on those soft cheeks, turning that bowed down face to face his own. What he saw there pierced his heart; there was grief and relief present in that precious face, but the main thing that hit him deep was the hint of tears that was undoubtedly present in those green orbs. In all the years they had spent together, he had never seen the other man cried and he prided himself in making smiles appear in that face instead. And now, ironically it seemed like he was also to be the reason for his tears.

"Hayato…"

Hayato moved to quickly scrub his eyes with his forearms to erase any hint to his sadness before weakly smiling at him.

"I'm sorry, Jyudaime. I just – it just seems so close…I'm just so relieved that you're okay; that we weren't too late…" A chocked sob made its way past those hard-pressed lips.

Tsuna cupped that face to place his own forehead against Hayato's, "Hey, I'm here, you don't have to worry. I would do my best in staying with you as long as time allows, okay? So don't cry, I don't like seeing you sad…"

"I – I'm not crying! I'm just glad and relieved," Hayato replied vehemently; no doubt not wanting to worry his boss.

Tsuna knew that those weren't the only reason but decided to let it go this time in fear of making him even more upset.

It was then that he started to realise that those hands that were placed on his bare chest still hasn't moved from its position, and he felt a sudden need to be as close as possible to the other, not wanting something as unimportant as clothes to create a barrier between them. He pulled that face even closer and kissed those lips that were chapped from Hayato's habitual chewing and biting on his worried moments. Soothing them with his tongue, he could feel the body on top of his becoming relaxed. He was just thankful that he was able to affect Hayato in such a way.

Clothes got discarded and kisses turned heated. One way or another, he found himself comfortably nestled in between strong, pale thighs that straddled his own as Hayato placed himself on his lap. But instead of rubbing their hard-ons together just like what they would usually do, Hayato moved to reach into the bedside table for something – and Tsuna could feel himself blushing at seeing that hand come out gripping a tube of lube. He knew what this meant right away but he didn't want something like this to be done just because Hayato was feeling distressed. He didn't want to have any reason for regret.

"Hayato, are you –"

"Yes, I'm sure. I've been imagining how it would feel, and I don't see any reason for us to hold back anymore and –" then, as if coming back to himself, Hayato started to speak even faster, "but only if you want to. If Jyudaime doesn't want to do such things, I don't –"

"_No_. I want to. God, do I want to. But I don't want our first time to be simply because you're distressed over what had nearly happened, Hayato. I just want this – I just want it to be perfect, if at all possible," replied Tsuna almost bashfully.

Hayato seemed thrilled at this knowledge, his lips forming a sweet smile before shaping his reply, "But every single moment I spend with you had never been anything but perfect, Jyudaime."

How was he supposed to refuse in the face of such sincerity? He couldn't; so he did the best thing, which was to pull the other man into his arms and did his best to ensure that their first time was as close to perfection as it could be.

There were clumsy mistake caused by their lack of experience in such an area, but nothing could have possibly made the experience any less wonderful than what it was. Gokudera had initially took the initiative to prepare himself when Tsuna was still feeling stupidly dazed by the whole thing, but as soon as he realised what was going on, he began to move to bring as much pleasure to the body shown so tantalisingly on his.

It was some time later when Tsuna finally deemed the whole preparation to be enough; and only after he was sure that there would only be the minimum discomfort felt by Hayato did he agree to finally enter him for the first time. He had been planning to take thing slow once more, but Hayato took that decision out of his hand when he impaled himself on Tsuna as soon as they were aligned.

"Hayato!" Tsuna had weakly scolded in the face of such pleasure.

He couldn't help but worry about the other male, but the moan that Hayato had made silenced his fear.

From there onwards Tsuna took it as his mission to hit that pleasure spot inside his lover as often as possible – driving the other man into pleasured oblivion. Only when his goal was achieved that he let himself let go.

They slept soundly tangled up that night; the sound of Tsuna's heartbeat ensuring Hayato of his lover's safety and lulling him to sleep.

_The bullet had been too slow in the face of Vongola guardians' speed, his Jyudaime was safe and he would make sure that things stayed this way until the end of his days._

* * *

"Tsuna…hurry…"

"Oh, god. Don't say such things – you know how you affect me," Tsuna replied. Those words brought his blood to their boiling point and he reached over to the bedside table to retrieve the lube. But instead of the tube-shaped bottle, his hand found something strangely square-shaped as he reached deep into the drawer. He felt a strange force compelling him to pull out the object – only to find a small jewelry box in his hand.

He turned to give a questioning look in Hayato's direction and saw, to his utter surprise, that his other half had turned pale suddenly.

"Ha..ya..to?"

That body turned stiff, as if getting ready for an escape and the trapped-looking green gaze made him even more confused and worried. But before he could question what was wrong, he could see Hayato swallowing hard before hoarsely speaking, "It's…for you."

He looked back to the small box that caused such a reaction and couldn't help but feel that this was an important moment. He flipped open the box and found a platinum ring decorated with an orange gem nestled inside. His eyes widened in surprise; this doesn't seem like the type of present that they give each other in a somewhat infrequent but regular basis. In fact, it's looking more and more like –

He turned back to that beautiful face that was now painted with something he never wanted to see on it ever again; fear. Fear of his rejection.

"Hayato, you idiot," he scolded the other man who flinched at his words, and he was quick to rectify his mistake, "Of course I'll agree. Did you think I would say anything else but yes?"

Hayato looked at him in surprised awe and wonder, "Really?" He whispered.

"Yes," Tsuna whispered back. "I'm positive. I'd gladly spend forever with you."

Hayato smiled a breath-taking smile that made his heart skip a beat. But by god, his lover was gorgeous.

"So, why don't you put it on me?" He asked half-teasingly.

Hayato scrambled to obey, trying unsuccessfully to lift himself up even with Tsuna who placed himself on top of him.

"No, don't move. Here," Tsuna passed the ring to him and present his left hand to the other male – and Gokudera smoothly slid the platinum band on. Despite the circumstances in which he found it, he couldn't help but feel that this was simply _right_.

He then proceeded to ravish the other male into mind-numbing pleasure.

He figured that it was time to present the ring that he'd placed in his own drawer to Hayato.

_**Owari**_

* * *

YES. FINISHED. I've spent my whole Sunday 14th of October writing up this story. (And the better part of my Saturday too.)

I hope my dear reader enjoyed it? Please leave a comment as to what you think of this. It has grown rather out of proportion in its length – wayyyyy longer than my initial plan. It was so hard to end it; and at the end I had to force myself to end it here before I started to spend my Sunday evening writing up even more. *sheepish smile*


End file.
